Keenan Vole
Keenan Vole (born 1959) is a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Keenan lives in Philadelphia and is a major executive for the American distributor of Chocolat Bouchard. After a fateful visit to Stillsville Keenan has become a member of the Children of Hecate. Biography Keenan was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to parents who'd immigrated from Ireland. While growing up in the United States Keenan did pick up his parents' accent and speech mannerisms. A shrewd young man, Keenan had managed to become a shift manager at a fast food restaurant he worked at while in high school. Falling in love with Judith Vole, the couple married after he'd completed business school. As Philadelphia was a major distribution center for Chocolat Bouchard in North America Keenan decided to apply with them, quickly becoming a young executive. Together Keenan and Judith had four children: Joyce Vole, Belle Vole, Lane Vole and Tess Vole. After decades of marriage Keenan became a bit sexually frustrated, his wife having reverted to a more traditional home-maker role which ended up hurting their love life. Even after Tess, their youngest, left home for Decker State College Keenan began to question the state of his marriage, though believing himself to be a good Catholic he felt any more extreme option wasn't worth contemplating and instead threw himself into his job. When Tess revealed her soccer team the Lady Raptors would again be in the Tri-State Conference Finals in Salt Lake City, now the defending champions, Keenan decided to get the entire family together to go watch her play. During the trip the team stopped in Stillsville, a decision that dramatically changed Keenan's life. Stillsville didn't have good cell phone reception so he'd temporarily driven out of town to get some out of office work done. Upon returning Keenan discovered everyone in town frozen in time, including the dozens of women in the hotel. At first reluctant, Keenan eventually gave in to temptation and began to grope and have sex with several women, including Mel Donavan and his wife. Annabelle Carter then confronted Keenan, offering to let him join the scheme that was afoot, but he refused and was put to sleep. Keenan was however told of what might happen and days later returned to find not only the town frozen but his family freezing in the car with him. Meeting Tabitha St. Claire, Keenan was formally introduced to the Children of Hecate and joined, offering to supply Stillsville in return for some magic potions to help him with his wife. Tabitha then seduced Keenan and revealed that the cult could create magic portals to teleport people across the world instantaneously. Personal Information * Current Age: 50 * Height: 5'10.5" * Weight: 176 lbs * Hair Color: Light Brunette * Eye Color: Green * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Philadelphia, US * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Judith Vole, Wife * Joyce Vole, Daughter * Belle Vole, Daughter * Lane Vole, Daughter * Tess Vole, Daughter Romances * Tabitha St. Claire, Lover Friends * Annabelle Carter * Isaac Carter * Petunia Greer * Jillian O'Connor * Florence Veko Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville Trivia * Keenan is based on actor Sean Bean. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Children of Hecate